


wasn't it always you

by callingthequits



Series: maybe sometime, in a long time [8]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingthequits/pseuds/callingthequits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin thinks about the ways they're alike, because he knows that if he thinks about the differences, he wouldn't be able to stop comparing Gwen to Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wasn't it always you

Ben and Gwen share a hell of a lot of similarities.

Like, one, the both of them have really neat clothes. Kevin never sees them crinkle. It is not cool. It is cringe-inducing and unnatural. It is not normal, and it makes Kevin grimace and get a crease on his eyebrow every time he thinks about it. Also, for some reason, they never wear loose clothes. It is a matter of them being tight, or really tight. It is not funny. It is not cool. It is a daily source of frustration in Kevin's life, they never notice, and it is not cool.

Second, their reactions to relationships. Honestly. They are either the ones to make it happen, or deny their feelings when the other person makes a move. When it comes to the first one, they are straightforward, blunt, and kind of rough. Then, when it's the other person who does it, they will blush. They will stammer. They will deny it. It is stupid. What the hell.

And, okay, this is really obvious, but damn it, Kevin's on a roll. They both have Anodite blood in them. Which is probably because they're cousins, and therefore related, and therefore share the same grandmother. The grandmother that is definitely insane. But was also admittedly attractive in her Anodite form. So was Gwen. It was beautiful. 

Kevin does not cross his fingers in the hope that Ben will tap into his Anodite powers. Nope. He doesn't dream about it either.

And then, and then, because Kevin honestly can't think of anything else, their eyes are so unbelievably green. It's green like the Omnitrix, green like Ben's Jacket, green like forests, green like power. And they have a lot of power. It's been obvious since back when Ben was this scruffy, annoying kid and when Gwen still didn't know about magic. It's admirable and amazing and so damn hot. Really hot. Like, two syllable damn kind of hot.

So Kevin thinks of all these and doesn't think about the buttload of differences the two share as well. Like the fact that Ben's a guy and Gwen's a girl. Ben really likes smoothies and Gwen doesn't. Ben is a lot of different aliens all at once and Gwen's just one. Ben is so immature all the time and Gwen's not. Ben is hotheaded and so full of feelings and Gwen's not. Ben is this incredible kid who's just incredible and Gwen isn't at that level yet, not to Kevin.

Ben is the one person he feels the closest to. Not Gwen.

So Kevin thinks about it, and watches the two people who he can honestly call his friends stand outside of the car, just talking and laughing and smiling, and he feels his heart ache. If he watches Ben's eyes twinkle with the reflection of the stars, focuses a little too long on his curved lips, allows himself to think about how slender those hips are, nobody has to know. Not even himself.

Because maybe, sometime, when Kevin lets himself think about the differences Ben and Gwen have, he can only think of the major one.   

Kevin's only in love with one with one of them.

His name isn't Gwen.


End file.
